1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a copying or duplicating apparatus, and more particularly to a technique for easy and economical recording or reproduction of images or information.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a copying machine, there is known an image-forming apparatus, for example, an electrostatic copier that employs principles of electrostatography. This type of copying machine uses a cylindrical sensitized or photoconductive drum whose outer surface is coated with a photoconductive material such as Se, ZnO, amorphous Si or an organic semiconductor. Areas of the outer surface of the photoconductive drum which correspond to a desired image to be reproduced are exposed to light, and electrostatically charged to form a latent electrostatic image. The latent image is developed by using a toner, and the toner image is then transferred to paper. This type of copying apparatus is characterized by its capability of reproducing images at a comparatively high speed.